Love never fades
by AlyssaVictoria
Summary: Rose and Dimtri never got back together.Rose leaves court to find a whole new life ahead of her, but what if danger is lurking out in california to get her? Rose meets new friends and some old enemies. I Know bad summary but the story is better. I promise
1. Love never fades, Chapter 1, california

This is story about if Rose and Dimitri didn't get back together in LS. Leave comments to tell me if I should continue. MY FIRST FANFICTION!

I OWN NOTHING! NOT EVEN DIMITRI! *cries* (i wish)

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

It's been a month since I have been shot. It doesn't hurt as much as it did before, but I'm still in pain. Just not the physical kind. Dimitri was assigned to Lissa instead of Christian. Which means we cannot be together. I remember the day he told me

**Flashback**

"Roza, I've been reassigned." Dimitri said. I sat down and put my hands on my head.

"This can work, I know it can. Just…maybe Lissa can move to your new mori's city… wait that can't happen. She is queen for gods sake. Well maybe your mori can move here! Yeah! Here Dimitri! Then we can live together and still be together!.

He sighed before answering.

"Roza, I've been reassigned to Lissa."

**End of flashback**

That was the day my whole life went crashing down.

Dimitri started to ignore me and pay more attention to Lissa, which got me jealous, but since she was my best friend, she wouldn't do anything to hurt me. I hope.

Today was my day off, but usually I would be with Lissa, but not today. I was packing. Leaving. I couldn't bear to see Dimitri with Lissa all day, but I would always check up on her. (Lissa and Rose are still bonded BTW) I finished packing and got 3 pieces of paper.

Dear Lissa,

I'm sorry I have to leave; it's just that I can't bear to live without Dimitri anymore. I will check up on you once and a while. Remember that I love you and I'm doing this to protect you.

~Rose

P.S: I'll be watching.

I folded up the letter and wrote Lissa's name on it. I grabbed the other letter and wrote Dimitri's name.

Dear Dimitri,

I Love You. I always have and always will. These past months have been hell. First you tell me your love has faded, second you go out to save me from being accused of killing the queen, third you tell me we can't be together because of Lissa. I'm having mixed emotions and I finally burst. I can't live without your touch. I'm sorry.

~Rose

P.S: I'll be watching.

I picked up the last letter and wrote it to all my friends.

Mom, Old man, Adrian, Mia, Ediie, Christian,

I love you all! I'm sorry I have to leave its just I can't live anymore. This doesn't mean I'm going off to kill myself, it's just I have to think about some things Goodbye.

~Rose

P.S: I'll be watching.

I kissed all three notes before picking up my bags and walked out the door. I walked toward the courts front gates and told the guards to tell Stan that I quit. I quickly walked to my new car and drove off to California.


	2. Love never fades, Chapter 2, Strigoi

Chapter 2

3 days later. (Sorry for the skip. I just didn't have anything to say about the trip ect.

3 days since I left. 3 days since I've seen Lissa. 3 days since I've seen HIM. Dimitri, my love, how much I miss you. It's been agonizing pain since I've left. I wanted to slip into Lissa's mind so many times, but I have been too scared to see the sad faces of my loved ones. So here I am in a club at midnight, in hollywood to keep myself busy.

Who knew so many strigoi lurk out in California? You would think that since it's the sunniest in all of the United States, that there wouldn't be any strigoi. You guessed wrong.

I've killed 5 since I came here. 5! In 3 days. That's a record. Well not really. If you count Christian and I, killing a bunch of them on the day of the attack, of course.

I sighed. The attack. When Dimitri lost his soul. I stood up and walked over to one of the strigoi dancing with a human. I tapped his shoulder and he turned around.

"Can I help you little girl?" He said in a cruel voice. I smiled sweetly.

"I'm just looking for a little fun." I told him. I lightly bit my lower lip and smiled at him seductively. He smiled before picking up my hand and leading me out the back door.

He pushed me up to the wall and started to kiss me and run his hand up my thigh.

He pulled away and smiled

"I do love a blood whore." He told me. I pushed him away which startled him.

"A blood whore! Is that what you think I am?" I exclaimed. I laughed before pushing him on the wall and took out my stake.

"Ah… You got it all wrong. I'm Rose Hathaway and I'm here to hear your goodbyes." I smiled at him before bring my stake up to his heart.

"Any last requests?" I asked him sweetly. He smiled and looked into my eyes.

"Go to hell." Was his last 3 words he will ever make. I slammed my stake into his heart and he fell to the ground with a big thud.

"Now who was I supposed to make that out to?" I said. "Oh well!" I smiled and turned around to face a red head looking at the dead body. She was tall and lean with a tattoo on her right cheek.

"Hi, you must be an alchemist. I'm Rose, Rose Hathaway." I pulled out my hand for a shake. She simply ignored it and walked straight toward the body. She pulled out a little pouch and dump out a tad of dust. In a minute the body was gone.

She sighed before turning toward me.

"I'm Chloe, I've been waiting for you to arrive." She said. I stared at her with a confused look in my eyes.

"You have been waiting for me?" She smiled and started to walk toward the front of the club.

"Of course! A few shadow kissed sensed that you were coming. Sorry I didn't come soon enough. I was in Seattle when they sensed you. I had to come all the way here to bring you to them." She said. She put up a hand, with car keys in them, and pressed a button. A loud beep came from a little red bug.

"Why couldn't they come themselves?" I asked. She laughed.

"Strigoi sense the shadow kissed the most. They find your blood intriguing. Your blood is dhampir, but you smell immortal like them, but they do smell dhampir blood in there so they come after you to see what you are." She said. It all makes sense now. Why I can sense strigoi, because I am practically one of them. I smell like them too. I nodded and got into the passengers seat. She ran to the drivers seat and put the keys into the ignition. She started to drive slowly, but once she got out of all the traffic, she kicked it up.

"Go ahead and sleep because it looks like you are on vampire time." She smiled and I nodded and drifted off asleep. I was dreaming soundlessly about me returning to the court when my dream began to shift. Spirit Dream, I thought. I tried to force it, but Adrian was too strong. Or was it Lissa? I couldn't figure it out because before they got to me, they got pushed out, but not by me. I jolted awake to find a group of dhampir's surrounding me.

"Welcome Rose, we have been expecting you." The leader said. Then I realized. They were all like me. Shadow Kissed. Every single one of them.


	3. Love never fades,Chapter 3, Cries

Chapter 3

"Hello Rose." The leader said to me.

"H-h-h-i?" I stuttered. They all smiled and laughed.

"Don't be afraid, please. We are just like you." I nodded and he continued. "My name is Damon." Damon had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. He reminded me so much of him.

"Well of course you know my name." Damon smiled and laughed. He nodded and continued on. He pointed to a tiny girl that looked my age with pretty blonde curls.

"This is Caroline." (Sorry when I think blonde, I think Caroline. VAMP diaries) He again pointed to a guy also my age with curly black hair.

"This is Chris." Chris nodded at me and Damon continued. He pointed toward two twins with pitch black hair with green eyes.

"This is Erik and Johnny," Damon turned to a girl with red curls like my mom. "And finally this is violet." I nodded towards all of them gave them a friendly wave.

"Rose." I said, telling them my name.

"And of course you know Chloe, but she wont be here often. She mainly works in Seattle. The only time she visits is when we want her to pick up people."

"Yeah so my work here is done. Nice to meet you Rose. Bye everyone!" Chloe gracefully walked out the door. After a minute of silence we hear her car boot up and drive away. I turned towards Damon.

"So why am I here again?" He smiled and gestured me to follow him. I quickly followed him down the hall. He pointed at each of the doors.

"This is Caroline's room; Chris's room; Erik and Johnny's room; my room; and finally, your room." My room was at the end of the hall, and closest to three extra rooms.

"Kitchen is open when ever you want, breakfast is at eight, dinner at nine and lunch is all up to you." Wow a lot of rules, I thought. " You are here to learn how to use your shadow kissed powers and learn to fight." He looked me up from head to toe before continuing.

"It looks like you don't need it though. Practices start at nine-thirty so that leaves you an hour and a half to eat breakfast. I will leave you to unpack."

"Unpack but-" he smiled and walked away. I turned toward my room to find my bags.

"Creepy!" I said aloud. I turned toward my bag and took out my radio. I quickly closed the door and turned the radio on. I started to unpack. I was almost down when I heard "Smile" by Avril Lavigne.

"**You know that I'm a crazy bitch I do what I want, when I feel like it All I wanna do is lose control But you don't really give a shit Ya go with it, go with it, go with it**

'**Cause you're fuckin' crazy Rock n' roll You-ou said **

"**hey What's your name?" **

**It took one look and Now I'm not the same. Yeah, you said "Hey" And since that day, You stole my heart and you're the one to blame Yeah **

**And that's why I smile. It's been a while Since everyday and everything has felt this right **

**And now You turn it all around And suddenly you're all I need **

**The reason why, I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile. **

**Last night I blacked out, I think. What did you, what did you put in my drink? I remember making out and then Oh oh **

**I Woke up with a new tattoo Your name was on me and my name was on you.**

**I would do it all over again You-ou said "hey (hey)**

**What's your name?" (what's your name?) **

**It took one look and Now I'm not the same. **

**Yeah, you said "Hey" (hey) **

**And since that day, (since that day) **

**You stole my heart and you're the one to blame **

**And that's why I smile. **

**It's been a while Since everyday and everything has felt this right **

**And now You turn it all around And suddenly you're all I need **

**The reason why, I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile. **

**The reason why, I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile.  
><strong>

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch I do what I want, when I feel like it All I wanna do is lose control **

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch I do what I want, when I feel like it All I wanna do is lose control [chorus] And that's why I smile.**

**It's been a while Since everyday and everything has felt this right And now You turn it all around And suddenly you're all I need The reason why, I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile. **

**The reason why, I-i-i, I smi-i-i-ile**

I silently laid on the bed and started crying.


	4. Love never fades, Chapter 4, Home

**I OWN nothing! Pshh I wish lol. oh and hey. You might think I copied some of the powers from the series Shadow Girl, but I didn't. Yes i've read the story but I already had this chapter written before I read it. OKAY? OKAY! lets get to the story... **

**LIGHTS, SCREEN, READ!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

"Rose!" I heard Damon yell from the kitchen. I got up and looked in the mirror. I look like crap, I thought. I quickly washed the tears off my face and brushed my hair. I re looked in the mirror and thought I was worthy enough to go outside to face the others.

I walked down the hall to find Violet waiting for me. She smiled.

"Hey can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked. I nodded and let her lead me out.

We walked toward this beautiful garden.

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked. She stopped and sat on a bench. I did the same. She looked down and sighed.

"I don't know how to say this, but we are sisters." I looked at her face in shock. She did look a little like me. Brown perfect eyes, Turkish skin, but she had my mothers red curls.

"Oh. Really?" I asked. She nodded. I tilted her head and grinned big at her.

"Best-Thing-That-Ever-Happened-To-Me." I told her. She smiled and laughed.

"Ditto twin, oh yeah and we are fraternal twins." I smiled even bigger.

"The better." I told her. We both laughed and walked back to the house.

"You told her?" Damon asked. We both smiled and nodded. He laughed and continued working on his work.

I walked over to him and looked at his papers.

"Now what's this? Strigoi attacks?" He nodded and I saw on the headline of one the Vampire world newspapers. **The Court News.**

"Is that how you kept tabs on me?" He laughed and shook his head.

"Both you and Violet are shadow kissed so she was able to keep tabs on you, you can do it to her too." I looked a Violet and she shrugged. I closed my eyes and thought about Violet. In a matter of seconds I was in her head. I quickly got out and smiled.

"Cool!" We all laughed, "So there are Strigoi attacks near court?" I asked Damon. He shook his head.

"More like in court. Five strigoi were able to get inside." I gasp.

"Someone working from the inside? A feeder maybe?" He nodded.

"Seems so, but everyone's so stupid in there to think that. Well look at the time, its midnight. You guys should be getting to bed and so should I. Good night." He got up and walked to his room.

"Night!" Violet and I said together.

**3 months later. (sorry for the skip writers block)**

In the past 3 months Damon and Violet were teaching me all kinds of shadow kissed powers. I found out we can teleport anywhere we've been to, talk to our bond mate, any sister or parents, tell the future, heal, and change our appearance.

It was early In the morning and I haven't slept at all. It was 9 o clock in the night for the vampire world.

Violet and I were practicing all kinds of powers until we heard Damon cough in the Kitchen. We walked toward Damon to find the whole group there. They looked like they haven't slept all night.

"What's up guys?" I asked.

"Strigoi attack on the court 53 dead. 20 hurt. Including the queen." I stared in shock.

"When!" I screamed.

"Last night or morning or whatever." He calmly said.

"We have to go there!" I screamed.

"We are, but you and Violet are the only ones connected. You're the only one whose been to the court so teleport there right now!" I grabbed Violets hand and thought about my room in Court. I felt the wind surround me until it stopped. Violet and I opened out eyes at the same time.

My room still looked the same. Nothings been moved except there is this stain of wet on the beds edge. Crying, I thought.

I nodded at Violet and lead her out the door. I didn't brother locking in because no one knows where I'm at.

I took Violet's hand when we got outside and ran. I ran toward the Queens quarter and found a bunch of guardians rushing in and out. The main guardian who was guarding the door stopped us.

"Stop! Who are you?" He asked us. I looked him up from head to toe to realize I didn't know this guardian.

"I'm a friend." I said. He shook his head.

"No one gets in or not except the queen's guardians. She is mildly hurt and no one can heal her. She is on the break of death." He said. I nodded and pulled Violet's hand toward the Quad.

"You're her guardian! You could of got in!" She screamed at me.

"No. I'm not! I told you, I said I quit! They don't count me as a official guardian of someone!" I screamed back.

"Come on Rose! She's dying in there!" She said. I nodded.

"I know. That's why I know someone who can get us in." I started to run towards the Mori houses. I stopped at a royal door and knocked.

The door opened with a guy my age.

"Hey my favorite person in the world! Are you off those drugs?" He stared at me and smiled.

"Little Dhampir. Welcome home." He said to me before pulling me into a giant bear hug.


	5. Love never fades,Chapter 5,BESTDAYEVER

Chapter 5

"Okay little Dhampir what are you asking for again?" He asked when we were walking toward Lissa's house.

"To get me in." He nodded and looked at Violet.

"And you are?" He asked

"Violet." He stared at her before he started to ask her how she knows me, but she cut him off. "I'm a long story we can share together later." He nodded and continue walking.

We finally reached Lissa's quarters and Adrian started to talk to the guard. The guard nodded and let us in.

We followed Adrian down the hall into a huge bedroom. A guardian in the corner watching Lissa looked at us when we came in.

"They are here to help." I guardian stood up and stood next to a blonde guy who was standing next to Lissa. Lissa was awake on the bed staring me down.

"Do I know you?" She asked me weakly. I shook my head.

"Questions later." I told her. She recognized my voice and smiled.

"Rose." She said quietly. I nodded and went beside her. The guardian, who was in the room, stared at me. Then I realized I had changed a lot. My moms red hair was fading into my hair, I got skinner and curvier, and I got taller.

I kneeled down with Violet and held her hand.

"Where is she hurt?" I asked.

"Her hear." The guardian said. I nodded and put my hand toward her heart. I closed my eyes and let my powers sink into her heart.

I finished and nodded toward Adrian. He called in the doctor and the doctor checked and said she was fine. The blonde boy and Lissa jumped in excitement. She hugged him and everything.

Violet's phone rang and she took it out to the hall.

"Rose." Lissa said.

"Yes?"

"You can heal." I nodded and smiled.

"And teleport, change my appearance, talk to my bond mate and family through my head, and tell the future." I said.

"That's a lot." She said. I nodded and looked at Violet come into the room.

"Damon said that there is no reason to come here and that we did our job. He also said we can go home." I nodded but shook my head.

"Not until I have that blood whore, that's letting the Strigoi in court, out of court." She nodded and closed her eyes. She reopened them in 30 seconds and nodded.

"Damon's going to say that we can only stay for a week." I nodded.

"He's going to-" I quickly interrupted Lissa.

"Future seers." I reminded her. She nodded and looked at Violet.

"Hi, I'm Lissa by the way." Violet nodded and shook her hand.

"Violet, I'm Rose's long lost twin." Everyone in the room stared and me.

"Tell you later." They nodded and looked back at Violet.

"I'm Christian." Said the blonde mori, in the room. Ah.. so it was Christian. Wow he changed a lot.

"I'm Dimitri." Said the guardian. I turned toward him and realized it was him. God he changed so much. His deep brown eyes look the same though. The eyes I fell in love with. We stared at each other for the longest time until we heard a light cough.

I turned toward where the cough came from to find Violet did it. She smiled.

"Sorry twin, to break your little love connection, but we got to find a place to stay at."

I nodded and began to walk out the room when Lissa spoke.

"You can stay here." I looked at her and nodded.

"Thanks." She smiled and looked at Dimitri.

"Show them to their rooms please?" He nodded and motioned us to follow him. Violet's room was first and my room was in the other wing. Great, I thought. Alone time, with Dimitri.

"It gets better," I hear Violet say in my head. I laughed and Dimitri stared at me in confusion.

"Um nothing." I said. He nodded and continued walking.

"So Rose, how are you?" He asked.

"Fine, You?" He nodded in agreement.

"Fine." We continued to walk in silence until we reached my room.

"Roza, I'm sorry." He told me.

"For what?" He stared at me in disbelief.

"Making you leave." I shook my head.

"It wasn't your fault." I said.

"I know, but I feel like me being around Lissa more then you, made you break." He said sadly.

"You did, but life goes on." I said quietly.

"But love never fades." He kissed me on the cheek and turned back to Lissa's room and started walking back. I smiled and touched my cheek.

"I love you," I quietly said. I walked into my room and laid on the bed. BEST-DAY-EVER, I thought.

"Hay! What about me!" Violet said in my head. I laughed.

"SECOND-BEST-DAY-EVER." I thought. She gave me a that's right hpmh and she fell asleep. I smiled and drifted off to sleep singing "**Smile**"


	6. Love Never Fades, Chapter 6, Life

I own nothing! LOL so okay guys I need 5 new reviews before I post chapter 7, I already have it typed and ready to go so REVEW please! if no reviews come, then I'm going to stop the series because no one is reading them from the looks of the reviews. okay? ookay to the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"ROSE! WAKE UP!" I heard someone scream in my ear.

"Blah! Five more minutes Erik!" The person stood up and laughed.

"Now whose this Erik person?" I opened my eyes to a laughing Lissa.

"A roommate. Now can I please sleep? And what time is it?" I asked her. She sighed.

"Fine, but Dimitri wants to see you in his room. And noon in the real world, but midnight in the vampire room" I bounced straight up.

"What!" She laughed and pointed to a room across the hall. I got up and pushed her out the door.

"Out, Out, Out ,Out!" I screamed to her. She laughed and let me push her out. I closed the door and put on the casual dress I own, but was sexy too. I opened the door and knocked on Dimitri's door.

He immediately opened the door and pulled me in.

"You wanted to see me comrade?" He smiled and pulled me closer.

"I always want to see you Roza." He pulled me into a kiss and it was passionate till the end. We didn't **do it**, but we kept on kissing. Around one pm (am for vamps) Dimitri and I fell asleep.

"Rose get up!" Another voice said. Just this time its in my head.

"Yeah?" I thought.

"We need you now! Caroline just randomly turned strigoi and we don't know why!" Damon told me in panic. "We locked her up, but we need you to investigate. Which means you have to leave court."

"What! No! I just got here! I just made up with Dimitri!" I screamed at him through my thoughts.

"Being shadow kissed comes with duties, this is one of them." I sighed and sat up on the bed.

He looked so peaceful, happy almost. I kissed his forehead and walked to my room. Violet was already there finishing up packing my last bag.

She nodded at me then grabbed by hand.

"I'm sorry" She quietly said after I hugged her. I cried into her chest and thought of home.

A light Breeze overwhelmed us and in a second we were in the living room with the rest of the group.

"Where is she?" I asked. They all pointed to the basement.

I walked down the stairs with Violet to find Caroline in a cage. Yup. She was strigoi.

Violet stayed at the stairs while I walked toward Caroline.

"Hey C, how you holding up?" I sweetly asked.

"Fine. I'm not thirsty or whatever. I feel fine, like its weird. I feel like I have a soul." She gently told me. I nodded and continued to look her up from head to toe.

"Whose your bondmate?" I asked.

"Um this guy Derek, he should be in court. His mom is related to the Dragomir's"

"Okay I'll phone right away." I walked back up where the others are to find a dark sky.

"Sun went down so quickly." I said.

"Well yeah it took you guys more then five hours to get here." I stared at Damon in disbelief.

"Five hours! I wonder why it took so long." I said.

"Probably because you were holding back." Violet said. I nodded and closed my eyes. I let the others inside my head to hear the conversation.

"Liss?" I thought.

"Rose? Oh my goodness! I thought you were taken! I was waiting until you contacted me! Where are you? Dimitri's worried he's right next to me."

"I'm fine and I'm home. Tell him I'm not coming back and I'm sorry."

"He's said Rose, and so am I."

"I know, I know, but Lissa you family member Derek, where is he?"

"Dead. He was killed in a plane accident around 2:30." I looked at Damon and he nodded. Bingo.

Derek died, Caroline died with him, but since she's not him, she turned strigoi instead of really dieing.

"Okay thanks Liss, hope to see you soon. Love you." She laughed.

"Love you too, come home soon." I exited her head and rejoined the group, in the living room.

"SO much lovey dovey for me." Erik said. I laughed and punched him in the arm. Hard.

"Wait till your in love!" I said. He smiled and went to bed.

"Got to get back on schedule." I said. They all nodded and I walked to my bed and fell asleep in tears.

3 years later (writers block)

Ever since Caroline turned strigoi, we have been studying her. She still has her shadow kissed powers though, which is good.

Violet left the group a year ago to stay with our mom. I chose not to go because I didn't want to face all my old friends.

2 people were added to the group. One was a Spirit User and the other was her guardian.

Her name was Alyssa. She was Erik and Johnny's bondmate. Her guardian's name was Marie. They reminded me so much of Lissa and I. Always stuck together. They never left each other's side.

Alyssa and I have became really close, Marie and I are friends, but not the best of friends.

Once I asked Alyssa to go to the mall with me and Marie flipped out.

**FLASHBACK**

"I only take Alyssa to the mall! AND ONLY ME!" She screamed at me. Alyssa's blue eyes were getting really scared and her blonde hair was whiter then usual. Marie just looked as worse. Her green eyes were flipping with rage and her brown hair might as well been red.

"I'm sorry Marie! I didn't know!" I screamed back at her.

"Well now you do know! I only do stuff with her! And only her! I don't want to end up like you and the queen!" She screamed. I was pissed now, that last sentence was way over board.

I pushed her to the ground and we started to fight. Finally Damon stopped us and Marie and I had a black eye on our right. That was another reason why she doesn't like me too well.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Other then that things been good. I heard Dimitri got married to some guardian. This pretty much broke my heart. What happened to love never fades? This new guardian and Lissa are best friends now, Adrian and her are close friends too. Everyone I knew loved her, even my mom and dad. They all think I'm dead because I haven't contacted with them since I told Lissa I love her.

Do I even deserve to be alive anymore?


	7. Love Never Fades,Chap 7, HOW COULD YOU?

Okay you guys seem really pissed at me from the last chapter so I'm gunna give you guys a heads up. This rose/dimitri not being together thing isn't gunna last forever LOL. sorry if I pissed some of you off lol so yeah heres the story! remember don't get all pissy on me until u read the **next **chapter lol if something doesn't change then u can go all pissy lol.

BTW I OWN NOTHING (sadly)

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

**Last time on LNF**

Do I even deserve to live anymore?

**NOW**

Great, I thought. The group is going to Court so we can all see violet. It's weird because Violet hasn't talked to me or anything and recently she's been feeling guilty.

Wonder what that's been about. We are driving to Court because I didn't want to teleport alone.

Damon started to talk about how beautiful it's going to be.

Soon enough we were in front of the gates to the Court.

Strange enough, Stan was one of the guardians at the gate.

"Hathaway! Welcome home! A lot has changed since you last were here." He said to me.

"Really? Wow can't wait to see!" I said sarcastically. He laughed and waved us in.

Damon drove into the parking lot and parked near the guesthouses. We quickly checked in and went to our house.

We all shared a house and had our own rooms. I put my bags down on the bed and walked to the living room.

"Hey I'm going for a walk. Anyone interested?" Everyone screamed me. I laughed and waved them outside.

We walked around the whole court and went to the restaurant Lissa and I went to a lot.

Also it's the restaurant where Dimitri defended me when the guardians came to arrest me for Queen Tatiana's death.

We sat in the corner and we all ordered a burger and fries. We were having a great time until the door opened.

I was the first to notice who came through the door.

It was Violet, holding hands with Dimitri. I started at them in disbelief.

Erik was the first to notice I wasn't paying attention. He looked at the couple and sighed.

"Rose-." The whole group looked toward the people we were watching and gasped.

I imminently entered Violet's head and heard her and Dimitri's conversation.

"Who are the freaks staring at us?" Violet asked Dimitri.

"I don't know." Dimitri said. I forgot how much I changed to her. I looked older, calmer.

The door's ring took me out of her head.

Stan walked toward the couple and discussed some things. They finished and Stan walked toward the bar.

He saw our group and called out my name.

"Hathaway!" Violet turned around, but found out he wasn't talking to her. She turned her head toward me and started to feel guilty again.

"Stan. How are you? Last time I saw you was this morning." I said politely to him.

"I'm good! How are you? Still kicking Strigoi butts?" He asked. I laughed and nodded.

"I'm great and always and forever!" He laughed and I got up and shook his hand.

"We need you around here Hathaway. Never seen a guardian so committed like you towards the mori. In fact I never seen a guardian so good as you." He proudly said.

"Well thanks Stan. I'm glad to hear that." I said.

"You should be." I laughed.

"Yeah, well-" I started, but he interrupted me.

"Not even better than you sister, and she's good." He said pointing toward my sister.

I laughed and pointed toward my family

"Well we better go. It was nice seeing you again Stan" I said.

"You too girl! Bye." I nodded and my family and I walked out. We were almost out of view of the restaurant when my name was called.

"Rose!" I turned around and saw my sister running towards me.

"Oh, hi?" I said quietly.

"Rose, I'm so so-" She started, but I interrupted her.

"Don't even try and say you're sorry! I trusted you to be my favorite sister and you go off and marry the love of my life!" I yelled at her.

"No! It's not what you think!" She said.

"Oh, I think it's exactly what I think." I said before I turned around and walked back to the house.

I left her standing there shocked, and sobbing. I couldn't tell if she was crying real tears because if I turned around I would run back and apologize.

So I kept walking with my family behind me to the house. We reached the house in a matter of minutes.

I sat on the living room couch and put my hands on my head.

"How can I be so stupid?" I asked myself.

"You're not stupid R." Johnny said quietly.

"Yes I am! I should of known why my sister was feeling guilty!" I yelled.

"No you couldn't have!" Chris yelled.

"I could have checked up on her! But I decided to leave her alone, but look what happens when I do!" I screamed at all of them.

"ROSE!" They all screamed at me.

"Come on Rose, if Alyssa ever cheated on her boyfriend with my boyfriend I know- wait cross that out, if she was a true sister, she wouldn't have done it. So just get revenge. I know you love revenge, and I'll help you." Marie told me.

* * *

><p>DON'T KILL ME YET! IF NEXT CHAPTER PISSES U OFF THEN KILL ME xD so yeah cliff hanger uh oh what is Marie and Rose gunna do? You have to remember that Marie doesn't like rose that much. Thats a hint to what happens next chapter! Think about what that means. MAKE IT INTO UR LIFE.<p>

BYE BYE

-Lyssa


	8. Chapter 8, Drunk

I own nothing! SO here it is! Hope I get no pitchforks after this chapter! Lissa and the others will defiantly be in the next chapter so to the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

"_So just get revenge. I know you love revenge, and I'll help you." Marie told me._

This whole week I have been planning how to get back at my twin. Marie was supposed to help me, but she said she would only help me on the actual attack.

That leaves me here, no ideas what so ever. The more and more I think about getting revenge; I keep regretting to do it.

Violet and Dimitri have both been trying to contact me, but I blocked V out of my head and I been refusing to answer the door this whole week, freaked out it might be one of them.

I finally walked out the door today, after no such luck of ideas. I been walking around court for a while now, and still no one interrupts me. I spoke too soon.

"Rosemarie Hathaway! Come here this instance!" I turn around to find my mom and old man running toward me.

"What?" I asked.

"I want to know why you are ignoring your sister." She asked in between breaths.

"She knows why." I simply said.

"But we don't. Please tell us." I looked back and fourth between my parents.

"She married Dimitri." I told them quietly.

"She didn't know you were with him." My mom said.

"Didn't know! Then how come she was feeling guilty since she came to court! Explain that to me mom!" I exclaimed.

"Rose-" Abe started.

"Don't you Rose me! I hope the married couple lives their life well, because they lost every inch of caring for me." I turned around and ran to the house. I opened the door and walked up to my room. Before I could do anything, Dimitri pulled me into the room and closed the door.

"Let me out!" I screamed at him.

"Roza. Listen to me, I love you and only you." He softly spoke.

"No! Never! With my own sister!" I said.

"Roza, please just give me 5 minutes and I will let you go." I stared at him, sighing I sat down on my bed.

"5 minutes." I warned him. He nodded and took a deep breath.

"Roza when I married your sister, it wasn't because I loved her, it was because we were drunk."

**Flash back**

10 months ago.

"WOOHOO! Take that Justin! I don't need you anymore." Justin was Violet's boyfriend and bondmate. She had just caught him sleeping with another girl. Violet and the rest of us had a party and invited her.

We were all drunk.

"Hey Dimka baby, wanna go get a room?" I laughed and took her into a closet.

"Hay Vi lets get eloped! We can have kids and everything!" Clearly we were drunk because we didn't know we couldn't have kids together.

That night we got married and **did it. **We woke up in a bed together and we felt so bad.

**End of Flash back**

"We went to the priest who married us, but he said he can only get us a divorcé by 11 months.

By then everyone had seen us walking around that night kissing and showing off the rings.

We didn't want people to know that we were drunk because we would lose our reputation, so we kept lying until last night. Last night was the day we finalized the papers.

If people ever ask, we will simply say that we felt guilty because we both loved you more then each other." He said in all of one breath.

"I love you Roza and only you." He said.

I looked down at the floor before responding.

"Get over here." I pulled him on top of me and we started to kiss.

In that moment, since the night of the attack, **we did it**

* * *

><p><strong>So would have you forgive him so easy? 5 new reviews before the next chapter! BYESSSSS<strong>

**-Lyssa **

**P.S. I'm starting a new series so check it out in like half an hour before it comes out on to the website! Its a twilight fanfiction BTW**


	9. Chapter 9,Cracked Up

**So I'm back! Well I am not really feeling about this story going on longer so um This will be the last chapter unless someone adopts it or you guys want me to keep me going so REVIEW and tell me!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

I woke up to Dimitri rolling around on bed. I faced toward him and smiled. He's really mine again. All those months of when I was in academy I always felt the lust to kiss him and now I can, in public too.

I quietly got up and walked toward my dresser. I picked out a black tank top with white skinny jeans. I picked up the ring Oksana charmed for me and put it on my finger.

"Hey," I turned around and saw Dimitri slowly sitting up.

"Hey," I walked toward him and sat on his lap. He gently kissed my forehead. When he kissed my forehead, I felt a pang of happiness. I thought about asking him if he wanted to go get breakfast, but the thought of going to the restaurant we shared a lot together. Like when he defended me in front of all those guards.

The pain he brought me in when I saw him and Violet together brought fury through me.

"Hey don't think that you are going to get away with how much pain you made me go through." I said to him. He glance up at the ceiling and groaned.

"What does the famous Rose Hathaway have in mind?" He asked me.

"The greatest idea in the world." I said.

"How long do I have to do this?" He asked.

"Until everyone in Court sees you." I smiled and he groaned. Dimitri was wearing a pink sparkly dress with pink heels. I even put lip-gloss on his lips and mascara on his eyes.

So far most of the guards seen him and started bursting out in laughter. We were now passing Lissa's house and luckly Lissa and the group where having a picnic near the big tree.

Violet was the first to see us and tried not to laugh, but it came out anyways. Christian started to crack up along with the group. We waved toward them and continued on.

We walked around the whole court by the time we reached the house.

We walked inside to the living room where everyone was and they started to crack up.

Dimitri smiled and waved before running upstairs to change.

"Nice one Rose." The twins said together. I nodded and even Alyssa started laughing and she is the nicest out of the whole group.

"Most embarrassing day of my life." Dimitri said walking down the stairs. He changed into his guardian clothes, which fit him perfectly.

"Which is why I forgave you." I said and kissed him on the lips.


	10. AUTHORS NOTE :

Author's note

Okay so sorry I haven't updated for like 3 days, but before that I probably haven't updated in weeks. So sorry about that! I Promise to have a new chapter tomorrow. I started it yesterday, but guess what? My battery died so all of it was deleted! Yay! (I said sarcastically) So I'm rewriting it. I'm going to write it long so I could make it up to you guys :) so yeah!

BYES :)

-lyssa


	11. Chapter 10

**So here it is! :) Hope you like it :)**

**REVIEW!**

**-Lyssa**

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

The past week in the Court has been awesome. I got to spend a lot time with Dimitri, and I mean a lot. Well when he isn't with Lissa I mean, but still, it's enough.

Damon left a week ago to check on Caroline and to start packing. We got this new house just outside the court, so Caroline can stay with us. The rest of the pack left yesterday to help pack too. I helped unpack yesterday, but the main reason was so I could be able to transport there later on.

I was with Dimitri when Damon contacted me.

"Rose, I need you to go make sure we have everything from the house. Then transport to the new house after." He said in my head.

"Sure, is everything ready at the house?"

"Yeah, Violet set up your room too, so don't forget to thank her when you get back." I laughed out loud and Dimitri stared at me confused.

"Um, nothing." I said to Dimitri. "I have to go Comrade, I'll see you soon?"

"Sure love," I murmured bye and kissed him before I pictured our old house in my head and thought I was there.

I felt the wind go past me and when it stopped, I opened my eyes. I was in the living room next to where the couch was supposed to be.

I checked the whole house to make sure that it was all clear. I stopped in my old room, when I saw a note attached to the closet door.

I threw the note into my pocket and thought of the new house and felt the wind again.

I opened my eyes to find myself in the kitchen next to Johnny. He turned around and screamed.

"DAMN IT ROSE! DON"T DO THAT!" I smiled and laughed.

"SORRY!" I said smiling. I walked into the living room at the same time Caroline came up from the basement.

"Hey chickadee!" She said running up to me, giving me a hug.

"Hey! How are you doing?" I asked looking at her blood shot red eyes.

"I've been better," She said shrugging. Damon walked into the room and smiled.

"Hey girls, I'm going to dinner with a friend. Watch the house?" He asked.

"Course," Damon walked out of the room. Ten minutes later Caroline and I were the only ones at the house, everyone went out to dinner.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I'm going to get a DVD." I nodded and watched her walk down to the basement.

I was sitting on the couch in the living room when the doorbell rang. I got up and walked to the door.

When I opened the door, Dimitri, Lissa, Christian, Mia, Adrian, and Violet were standing there smiling.

"Hey! You want to go to dinner with us?" I smiled, but shook my head.

"I'm hanging out with one of my room mates right now." Just on like on cue, Caroline ran up the stairs.

"Hey which movie should we watch? Twilight or She's the man?" She said looking at the DVD's. When I didn't reply she looked up and I heard a gasp. I turned around and saw Dimitri protecting Lissa, Christian, Mia, and Adrian. He was going to make them run, but Violet pushed them in and locked the door.

"Please! You can't tell anyone!" Dimitri was still protecting the mori.

"Why the hell do you have one of those in here!" He yelled.

"Well then! Um well I guess the movies off?" Caroline said.

"No! She's not strigoi!" Then I told them everything that happened, it took them a half an hour to believe me, but they did, that's all that counts.

They went home after watching Twilight. Dimitri kissed me good night and left.

Caroline went down to the basement when the sun came out and I stayed in the living room waiting for the others.

I took the chance to pull out the note I found earlier and read it.

_Rose_

_You are going to regret coming back to court, watch your back._

_~anonymous _


	12. Chapter 11

**I am so sorry! I haven't updated in a long time! I have been paying attention to my favorite story I've written, Caught. I am currently writing the sequel, Strigoi Life. I do recommend you read Caught. :) It's on my profile. So please read!**

**I OWN NOTHING!**

**REVIEW :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

I couldn't get those stupid words out of my head. _You are going to regret coming back to court, watch your back. _I just got a death threat and it wasn't a love death threat like Dimitri sent me, it was a pure hate death threat.

Each one of those notes I got, has that one sentence at the bottom of the page. Since the first letter, I have gotten ten other letters.

Violet felt my anger and me being frightened and immediately talked to me about it. Other then her, no one else knew.

I stayed away from most of my friends, afraid that they might find out, of course Dimitri stopped me in front of the church and noticed a change in me, of course I just told him I had the flu.

I stayed away from Lissa because one look at me and she would know something was wrong.

I have only talked to Violet since the fifth letter and Caroline, since she wasn't good with emotions.

I would love to see Dimitri, although I have seen him from a distance. He stopped by the house a couple of times, but I simply tell Caroline to tell him I'm not here.

He now thinks I'm ignoring him.

A bang from downstairs made me jump up and run down in guardian mode. By the door, with his arms crossed, was standing Dimitri

"We need to talk." He said to me.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short! I had to hurry :( SO remember please check out caught and the sequel Strigoi Life! Thanks! :)<strong>

**REVIEW!**


	13. I'm back! Author's Note

Authors Note

Hey guy's so I'm back! You know its summer time and I have nothing to do! Well I do have summer school, but I can juggle it, considering I'm only taking one class(: But anywho, so I'm sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with school and my laptop broke for a while and I finally got it fixed. So now I will be non stop writing, I will write from my phone, laptop, anything that can type. A new chapter for each of my stories will be up by Wednesday at the latest. So Im posting this onto all of my stories so I can keep you all updated. My writing strategies have changed and I promise you my stories will get better. I might even rewrite them, I'm not sure yet. I just want to thank my readers for being patient, and I love you all. So I'm going to start writing today. Thank you for staying true, and I love you all. Remember, if you think something is wrong with any of my stories, please tell me. It helps me become a better writer. I'll talk to you later then(:

~Alyssa


End file.
